A Savage Lover (ON HOLD)
by Jacob-The-Gamer-Guy
Summary: "This events happen after the movie of Zootopia" Our duo has returned home after a hard day of work at the Zootopia Police Department, but their plans for a well deserved sleep are interrupted after Nick inexplicably goes savage. Now its up to Judy to discover what's wrong before it's too late.
1. Part 1

Judy and Nick walked into the apartment, exhausted from another hard day of work at the ZPD.

"Ugh..." Nick groaned. "My back is killing me." Judy looked at his with a tired grin. "You can say that again." Nick shook his head and walked into the restroom with another groan. Judy sat her hat onto the table and flopped onto the couch, sighing and closing her eyes. "Another successful day of making the world a better place!" She said to herself.

"Hey, Whiskers..." Nick asked. Judy could tell he was uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and figured out why, gasping and flushing. Nick stood outside the bathroom door, shirtless. She blushed and covered her mouth. She could see every muscle on his chest, his fur glistening with water. "Would you mind... rubbing this on my back?" He asked with a flush, holding up a bottle of lotion "My doctor prescribed it for me..." Judy flushed and hummed.

"Come on, Judy..." Nick pleaded with puppy eyes. "Alright..." Judy sighed with uncertainty. "C'mere." She patted at her lap. Nick walked over and sat in her lap with a flop. "Here..." He said, handing her the lotion. "Back and Limb Pain Relief" Judy read. "Couldn't have a shorter name?" She joked. Nick groaned in pain.

"Sorry..." Judy sighed. Then she noticed his back, and gasped. Nick's back was covered in old scars, barely noticeable with the fur grown over them. "Nick..." She said quietly. With a determined scowl she opened the lotion. "W-wait!" Nick said. "Doc said you need gloves if your gonna do it." He handed her plastic gloves. Judy put them on and squirted some of the lotion onto her paws. Then she started rubbing it onto his back, being careful to spread it all across his back. Nick sighed in audible relief. "Oh yea." He said.

"That's working wonders." Judy smiled, but she noticed a scent in the air that made her blood run cold. "Nick... what's in this lotion?" She calmly asked. "I have no idea." Nick replied. "Do you smell that?" She asked. Nick sniffed the air. "Night Howlers? But the new mayor banned those in Zootopia. He said. Judy smelled her gloves. "Nick it's in the lotion!" She exclaimed. She carefully slipped of the gloves and threw them aside. Nick jumped up. "No! That can't!-" He grabbed the lotion from Judy.

"Night Howler?! This must be half the lotion!" He threw it in the trash. "How?"

"Was your doctor a goat?" Judy asked desperately. "No, but he might of sympathized with Bellwether!" Nick said, his breathing getting hoarse. "Nick, you can control it!" Judy exclaimed, backing away. "Th-this isn't the incident with Bellwether!" Nick said, falling to his knees. "G-go! Just go to the hospital and get the antidote! Get help!"

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "You'll be ok!", she said, rushing for the door. She went to open the door, but it was jammed. She grabbed it and tried forcing it, and she heard Nick growling behind her.

"H-hang in there, Nick!" She said nervously. Then she remembered. A few weeks ago, she was given a vial of the antidote by the new mayor, 'in case your Fox friend goes savage' he had said. She was going to throw it out, but decided otherwise, in case they encountered a savage criminal. The vial was in the fridge. There was a swoosh of air, and Judy dived out of the way as Nick slammed into the door, snarling. She turned and saw his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"NICK!" She gasped. He snarled and jumped at her. She ducked under him and jumped to her feet as he crashed into the floor, jumping and scrambling to get a grip on the slippery floor. Nick stood in between her and the fridge.

"Nick-" She started, but he rushed her, knocking her to the floor and snapping at her neck. She blocked his muzzle with her paws and kicked him away, but before she could recover he was on top of her again, growling and snarling. She had to use all her strength to keep his sharp teeth away from her. His claws dug into her as his paws pinned her down. He lunged at her face, barely missing ripping a chunk of her cheek of thanks to her quickly pushing his jaw away. Quite suddenly, Nick ceased his attack, visibly confused and smelling at the air.

Judy wondered for a quick moment what he was doing, but realized, she had to be covered in his scent. Nick was a very pawsy and affectionate partner and roommate, to say at the least, and they had spent many a night snuggling with one another in bed. Two days ago, he asked if he could 'mark' her. "It's just to tell other guys... that you're taken..." Nick had said nervously. "We've only had four dates." Judy told him. "That's a major step in our relationship..." "It's up to you..." He told her. In the end she had agreed, and he nuzzled her with his cheek, covering her in a special scent from a gland in is cheek cells.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Nick gently nosing at her face with obvious anger and confusion. This was obviously prey, but it was marked as his mate! He shook his head, growling in confusion. He was at a loss, naturally He would have eaten the rabbit... but the rabbit was his lover? It WAS female. Judy was paralyzed as Nick studied her with his sharp, gleaming eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes. She couldn't help look at them. Nick snarled, and she eeped, shutting her eyes. She felt something lapping at her neck. something wet. She opened her eyes to see Nick licking her neck. She let out a nervous laugh.

She gasped as he bit into her neck. She grimaced and waited for him to pierce her skin, but it never happened, instead he let go, lapping gently at the bite marks before biting at her neck again. She didn't know what he was doing, but she enjoyed it greatly, and couldn't help moaning and shuddering.

Nick let go of her neck and studied her. She clearly enjoyed his love bites, and that was odd coming from a prey animal. He decided, against his better judgement, that if the bunny was his mate, there was really nothing he could do about it. He nudged her face and licked it again.

Judy blushed as Nick licked her, his body keeping her pinned to the ground. "N-Nick.." She pleaded. He growled and gently bit her nose. It was obvious then he wasn't going to let her go. She lay there with him, pinned for half an hour, with him licking and nuzzling her, until finally he fell asleep.

She crawled out from under him and snuck over to the fridge, trying to wake her limbs, She carefully opened the fridge, grateful the light was broken, and grabbed the vial. She tiptoed back to him, and she injected it into his awoke with a yelp, and Judy jumped back. He turned to her, but before he could do anything he passed out, slumping to the floor. Judy grabbed a blanket and covered him up, sighing. "He's going to have one heck of a story from me tomorrow."

Nick awoke with a groan, pushing himself up. He felt a blanket slip off his back. He rubbed his head, moaning softly. "Wh-wha-?" He started, but then it all came flooding back. Judy rubbed some lotion onto her back that had Night Howler infused in it. He tried getting her to leave... and then nothing. He couldn't remember anything else that happened. "Is she okay?!" Nick panicked. "Did she get out?!" He looked around frantically and realized he was still in her apartment. "Is she still alive?!" His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the scratches all over the floor.

"CARROTS!" He called out. He ran through the living room. "JUDY!" He ran towards the bedroom only to have the door open and Judy smack right into his chest. "NICK!" She exclaimed, staggering. "JUDY!" He exclaimed, grabbing her and lifting her up in a tight hug. "Are you ok?!" He gently placed her down. "Are you hurt? Where are you bleeding?! Oh my god, did I bite you?! Ar-"

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "Look at me!" She cupped his cheeks in her paws and looked into his glimmering eyes. "I'm fine!" Nick looked at her, and he broke. He slumped to his knees, and he just let it all out. He cried, and he let the tears flow. The thought of Judy getting hurt, and at HIS hand, was unbearable. "Nick..." Judy sighed. "Nick, you goof, what's wrong?" She got on one knee and laid a paw on his shoulder. He quickly wrapped her in his arms, crying quietly. "Judy..." That was all he managed to get out in-between cries.

"Oh, you foxes..." She sighed. "So emotional." Nick stopped, sniffling, and starting laughing. "J-Judy..." He hiccuped. "You sly bunny!" Judy laughed as Nick stood up. "Y-you're okay!" He exclaimed. "Nick, I'm fine!" Judy told him. "So you managed to-" He stopped, peering intently at her. "Wh-what is it?" Judy asked. "I did hurt you , didn't I?!" Nick accused. "Look at your neck! There are marks all over it!" "Nick, It's not what you think it is!" Nick backed away from her. "I hurt you, I-I'm a mons-" Judy walked up to Nick and pounded his chest. "Don't you DARE call yourself a monster! You're not! You're a fox, and you're MY fox!" Nick's eyes widened in surprise as he let out a whimper. "Nick." Judy said gently. "They're love bites."

"What?" Nick questioned. "Look." Judy told him. Nick walked over and and cupped her jaw in his paw, lifting her head up. All over her neck, there were pink spots. Where his teeth must have ripped through her fur and marred her skin. "Love bites..?" He questioned. "Y-yea." Judy replied. "Judy, what happened when I went savage?" Nick calmly asked. "Well... a multitude of things..." Judy whispered. "Just start at the beginning..." Nick reassured her. "Well, you attacked me..." Judy started. Nick winced. "You attacked me, and... and.. it was bad; but then you stopped." "G-go on." Nick sighed.

"You stopped attacking me, and you... you started sniffing me." Judy quivered. "I must have been covered in your scent." "Your thick, musky scent." She thought to herself. "And... and then I started giving you.. those love bites." Nick finished. "Y-yep." Judy stated. "D-did they hurt?"Nick inquired. "Yea..." Judy responded. "They still hurt?" Nick wondered. "A little..." Judy answered. Before Judy could do anything Nick had grabbed her and pinned her to the floor, sitting on her stomach. "N-Nick?!" She gasped. He put a finger to her lips. "Relax." He told her. She squirmed a little as her lay his body across hers, trailing his long tail up and down her sides. "Wh-what are you-" She started, but was quickly interrupted when Nick started licking her neck. She shivered in pleasure. He pulled away and smacked his lips.

"I will admit you are very tasty.." He growled, a seductive grin forming on his face. Judy struggled. "Nicholas Wilde, now is NOT the tiIII-" She moaned as he started to suck gently at he neck. She shuddered and moaned as he continued this, sucking her neck and running his wet tongue across it. Judy shuddered. "Aaah." That was all she could manage to say as he ravished her neck. He ran his tongue up her neck towards her cheek, and Judy moved her head to the side and they kissed. He ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. She opened up her mouth, and he explored her wet cavern with his tongue. Judy moaned, her back arching sharply.

Nick growled, running his hands down her body, until they stopped at her yoga pants. Judy gasped and slapped them away. Nick growled and tried it again., This time she pulled away and slapped his face. "N-n-no!" She gasped, blushing profusely. "Ack!" Nick choked, landing on his back. "J-Judy, I-I didn't mean t-to do that!" "Nick, it's fine." Judy puffed. "So... this means we're good?" Nick casually asked. Judy grinned and slapped his shoulder. "Y-you're so... Frisky..." She sighed.


	2. Part 2

COPYRIGHT NOTICE: The song 'Monster' belong to the group 'Imagine Dragons, not me! I am merely using it for this book and I do not intend to make any profit off of it whatsoever! Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

Nick grinned cheekily and pulled Judy to her feet. "A Frisky Fox?" He asked. "Well that's certainly not a good thing, is it?" Judy laughed and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Not necessarily... because your not just any fox." She smiled and kissed him. "Your MY fox." Nick smiled, but it quickly faded. "Nick, what is it?" Judy asked with concern. "Carrots, that was a lot a Night Howler serum..." He said with worry. "I'm sure you will be fine..." Judy said with a small smile. Nick sighed and pulled away. "You don't understand..." He started. "What do y-" Judy started, but Nick interrupted, pulling out his iPear and quickly playing a theme.

"Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me, just wanted to fit in!... Oh- Oh- Oh..."

"He's singing..." Judy thought, staring blankly at the fox.

"I was never one for pretenders, Everything I tried to be... just wouldn't settle in! Oh- Oh- Oh..."

Nick turned his back to Judy, the only thing visible in the darkness of the apartment being his mouth when he turned his head to the side.

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared?"

Judy still stood there, not sure whether or not she should interrupt his moment or not. He turned back to her, swiping his arm through the air.

"I get the feeling; just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough... That this problem lies in ME!"

His face crunched up in a snarl, and Judy took a hesitant step back.

"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me! I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me!"

He ran his paws over his ears, angrily.

"A monster! A monster! I've turned into a MONSTER! A monster! A monster! And it keeps getting stronger!"

Judy walked up to him. "You're not-"

Nick gently pushed her back. "Can I clear my conscience, if I'm different from the rest? Do I have to run and hide? Oh- Oh- Oh.." He walked away from Judy.

"I never said that I want this; this burden came to me, and it's made it's home inside. Oh- Oh- Oh..."

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?"

Nick looked at Judy with sadness in his eyes.

"And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?"

Judy tried to get an answer in, but Nick interrupted.

"I get the feeling just because; everything I touch isn't dark enough, that this problem lies in ME!"

A single tear ran down Nicks' eye.

"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me! I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me!"

"A monster! A MONSTER! I've turned into a monster! A monster! A MONSTER! And it keeps getting stronger!"

Judy started crying a little. She was confused to why Nick was doing this, but it was really hitting her hard how emotional he sounded. He turned to her with a regretful look.

"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me! I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside ME!"

"A monster! A MONSTER! I've turned into a MONSTER! A monster! A MONSTER! And it keeps getting STRONGER!"

Nick fell to his knees as the music faded out, hanging his head low. Judy walked over to him, her breath, as well as her body, shaking quite a bit.

"Y-you done there, Wilde?" She asked, lifting up his chin. He smiled a bit at her.

"Y-yea... I guess I am." He sniffled.

"If your worried that badly," She started, helping him to his feet. "We'll go to the doctor's- A REAL doctor, and get you a booster for the Night Howler antidote, ok?"

Nick smiled down at her. "Yea.. s-sure thing Carrots.. Sound like a plan..."

Judy zoomed down the road in her truck, Nick sitting in the passenger seat.

"Aren't you going a little fast?" Nick questioned.

"Of course not." Judy replied. "We need to get you to the doctor as fast as legally possible."

They zoomed past a minivan, it's horn blaring. Nick clutched at his door handle.

"Carrots!" He exclaimed. She ignored him and zoomed through the green light, seconds before it went red. She calmly drove along at, what was to Nick, an alarming speed.

"Carrots, slow down!" He yelled. No response. She swerved around an old, puttering truck.

"Whiskers!" He yelled, again. She was going at least 15 miles over the limit.

"JUDY!" He barked angrily. She screeched over the curb and came to a perfect stop in a parking area.

"We're here." She said happily, smiling at him. Nick was confused, but he got out anyways, grinning at her. They walked towards the office building.

"So this doctor of yours..." He started.

"He's a tiger." Judy said. "I wouldn't think he's a sympathizer with Bellwether."

She opened up the door and they walked over to the assistant desk, where a white wolf was organizing some papers.

"Hi Sasha!" Judy exclaimed. The wolf looked up and smiled.

"Judy! Hello! This is a surprise!"

She noticed Nick, who waved shyly.

"Oh! Is this the mysterious Nicholas Piberius Wilde?"

She giggled.

"She's told me all about you." The wolf started, but Judy quickly interrupted.

"Is Dr. Mohr here, Sasha?" She asked. "Nick is here for a Night Howler booster shot."

Sasha raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Night Howler booster?"

"Just to be safe." Nick reassured her. Sasha turned to the computer.

"The doctor is wrapping up an appointment. He'll be able to see you in about ten minutes."

She gave Judy an application.

"Fill this out, please. For insurance, etcetera. Ya know."

Judy grabbed the paper and they sat down in the waiting room.

"Told her all about me, huh?" Nick jived, casually rubbing Judy's ears flat onto her head. She smiled and pushed his paw away.

"What? No way!" She looked down at the application, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"What's this?" Nick questioned, wrapping his arm around Judy and pulling her towards his side.

"A blush?" He pulled her closer to kiss her.

"N-Nick!" Judy giggled.

"Not here!"

"What?" Nick said with a fake whine.

"Nick, please don't don't do that!" Judy pleaded. Nick nuzzled her shoulder and whined again.

"Nick, there are people looking!" Judy gasped. The two of them were interrupted by a harumph.

"Mr. Wilde, I presume." A thick Indian accent said. They turned and saw a massive, but greying Bengal tiger standing before them. "I am Dr. Mohr." He offered his paw.

Nick stood and gave Dr. Mohr a pawshake.

"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor." Nick said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mohr replied. "Now, right this way." He lead them down a hallway.

"This is your doctor?" Nick whispered to Judy. "He's super-"

"Nick, don't you dare!" Judy whispered. "That's rude!"

The three of them stopped at an open area with various equipment.

"Now wait here and the nurse will be along to take your weight, blood pressure, all of that good stuff."

Dr. Mohr walked away, but stopped. "And Mr. Wilde? I may be 'super old' but I still have impeccable hearing." The doctor left Nick and Judy with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"I Told you it was rude." Judy, said.

"Oh come on!" Nick replied. "He wasn't insulted!" Judy frowned.

"Well maybe he just didn't show it."

"When will the nurse get here?" Nick asked grumpily.

"R-right... here." A shy voice said. The duo turned and saw a small, chocolate brown bunny before them.

"I-I'm Nurse... Runs. Clover Runs." She said, walkimg slowly over to them.

"You m-must be Nick. I... I already kn-know Judy."

Clover loudly whispered.

"Y-you said... he was cute. B-but I didn't... expect this."

Everyone I'm the room got bright red.

"H-he's... super cute." Clover continued. She hopped over to Nick.

"Pl-please stand... on the scale... s-so I can measure.., y-your weight... and height."

Nick stood on the scale, as ordered, and Clover peered intensely at it, then took some large rimmed glasses out and put them on.

"Ah!.. F-four feet... zero inches... a-and eighty pounds." Clover wrote this down on some paper.

This went on for five minutes as Clover took his blood pressure and heart rate. Then she directed Nick and Judy to Dr. Mohrs' patient office. They walked in, and Dr. Mohr was waiting for them, sitting on a painfully small stool.

"Mr. Wilde. If I could direct you to this bed."

The tiger pointed to the sheet covered platform before them. Nick claimed onto it and sat before the doctor, Judy standing beside them.

"Now Nicholas, why do you want the Night Howler booster four months before schedule?"

Dr. Mohr peered down at him.

"Just to be safe." Nick said nervously. "You can never be too safe."

Dr. Mohr grimaced. "Nick, have you been feeling the symptoms Mania, incoherence, aggression, restlessness, anxiety, irritability, aggression, paranoia, or delusions?"

Nick shook his head. "No, none of those." Dr. Mohr took some notes. After 10 minutes of questioning, the aging doctor stopped, peering at his notes.

"Ah.. well I guess I can go ahead with the booster."

He pushed an intercom button on the wall.

"Clover, priv, do you have the booster ready?"

"It's r-ready... chikitsak" Clover's shy voice replied, barely heard over the static. Seconds later she walked I'm carrying two needles on a small circular tray.

"D-don't worry... Mr. Wilde... this'll be... real quick." The small bunny hopped onto the platform. She put on some rubber gloves and rubbed a jelly onto Nicks arm.

Nick was shaking. "Judy... c-could you?.."

"H-hold your paw?" Judy teased, but she quickly stopped when she saw how badly Nick was shaking.

"Nick, you're really scared of needles?" She asked, climbing onto the platform and taking his paw. Nick could only nod.

Dr. Mohr murmured.

"Trypanophobia. The fear of needles and injections. As much as 10% of the population have this condition, whether it is learned, or surprisingly, inherited. Of those who have this phobia 20% of them avoid medical treatment because of it."

"Th-there." Clover said, putting some band-aids on Nicks arm.

"Y-you didn't... even notice." She handed a vial of blood to the doctor.

"You took his blood?!" Judy exclaimed.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "We must take a required blood test every time we give the booster out."

Nick nodded calmly. "Of course."

"Clover, lead them out." The doctor said.

"Of course." She replied. Clover lead Judy and Nick out of the office.

"S-see you... later, Judy." Clover smiled. Judy waved as they climbed into the car.

"Judy what are we going to do?!" Nick panicked.

"I don't know!" Judy replied. "Relax!"

"I can't!" Nick exclaimed. "That stuff is illegal and there must be at least 100 milligrams in my system!"

Judy sighed. "Well-"

She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She grabbed it.

"Nick..." She whispered. "It's Dr. Mohr."


	3. Part 3

Nick was visibly nervous.

"W-well?" He questioned. "You gonna answer that?"

Judy flustered, replying

"I don't think I have a choice..."

She picked up the buzzing phone.

"Dr. Mohr?"

"Judy!" The doctor sounded very worried.

"You haven't left yet have you?"

"No.." Judy replied. "What's wrong doctor?"

"The results are back from Mr. Wildes' blood test." Mohr said.

"Already?!" Judy exclaimed.

"Judy, I have alarming news..." Mohr said in a chilled voice. "Nicholas has 1000 milligrams of Night Howler in his body, and as of today's booster, he only has 600 milligrams of antidote in his system."

Judy gave Nick a half confident smile. "Is that a good thing doctor?" She questioned.

"No..." He started. He suddenly sounded as old as he really was.

"Judy, if predators get a certain dose of Night Howler in their system, Something happens. Something terrifying." The doctor sounded very frail, very afraid.

"I have seen it happen ONCE before, when I went traveling for my medical studies. It is not natural. It is not even primal..."

The doctor started to cough. Judy looked over at Nick, who was playing with his tie.

"Wh-what happens doctor? What do you mean?"

There was no response from Dr. Mohr. The other end of the line was silent.

"Dr. Mohr?" Judy asked. There was an alarmed cry from the other line, and Judy heard Clover calling out for Dr. Mohr. Judy hung up the phone and jumped out of the car.

"Hopps?!" Nick yelled, chasing after her.

"Doctor Mohr is in trouble!" Judy exclaimed. Nick and Judy rushed into the building and towards Dr. Mohr's office. The duo burst in to see Clover attempting CPR on an unconscious Dr. Mohr.

"Clover, move!" Judy said.

Clover ran out of the way as Judy jumped and landed lightly on the tigers chest, causing him to gasp back into liveliness, coughing violently.

"Doctor!" Clover yelled. She rushed over to him. "Doctor are you alright?!"

"I'm... I'm fine." Mohr wheezed. "Wh-where's Judith?"

Judy took Dr. Mohrs paw.

"Doctor, I'm right here, but you haven't called me Judith since.. I was a child."

"Mr. Wilde." Mohr said, calming a little. "I have... ALARMING news... for you and Judy."

Nick grabbed a chair, and helped the doctor onto it, Judy hopping off of him. "Judy. Nick has an insufficient ratio of Night Howler serum to antidote. This means that he has the chance to go savage."

Judy and Nick gasped.

"But," the doctor interrupted.

"The antidote is preventing him from going savage RIGHT NOW."

"S-so what... is the... b-bad news... d-doctor?" Clover was shaking.

"Nick has enough serum in his system... that his body... absorbed it... and NOW he has... an ABILITY."

"An ability?" Judy repeated.

"Yes..." The doctor was being careful with his words.

"Nick has gained the ability... to go SAVAGE... at will."

"At will?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes." The doctor sighed.

"He can CONTROL when he turns savage."

"Wh-why are we... repeating... wh-what... each other is saying?"

Clover asked.

Everyone in the room stared blankly at her.

"You act as if this comes to no surprise to you, Clover." The doctor started.

"W-well, I had a.. theory, Doctor... about such abilities... within predators." Clover handed Mohr some papers, and he reviewed them with great interest.

"Clover, this work is AMAZING..." He mumbled.

"Doctor... is there a way we can test this?" Nick asked with interest. Judy gave him a quizzical look.

"You want to try it?" She sounded afraid.

"It would be interesting."

"Yes..." Mohr said. "Yes, but I'll have to call a friend of mine."

Dr. Mohr sent Nick and Judy home without another word. He didn't tell them anything about who he was going to call, or when they would arrange to test Nick.

"Why didn't the doctor tell us anything about his 'friend'?" Judy wondered, turning onto the freeway.

"Well he IS a predator." Nick said. "He could be UNTRUSTWORTHY."

"Nick-" Judy started

"Ah, I'm joking Carrots!" Nick laughed. "If you trust Dr. Mohr, he must be a good guy."

Judy sighed, slowing at the red light. "Then again, look at how easily I trusted Bellwether..."

"Bellwether was power hungry." Nick stated. "Dr. Mohr is an aging doctor with probably everything to lose."

"And he's been my family's doctor for 3 generations." Judy added. "He wouldn't just randomly betray us."

Judy pulled into the road leading to her apartment, but the road was blocked by two large black vans.

"What's going on?.." Nick questioned.

Judy read the side of one of the vans. "Zootopia Investigational Bureaucracy..."

Judy and Nick looked at each other gravely.

"Dr. Mohr wouldn't betray you, huh?" Nick asked

Judy looked out at the plethora of ZIB vans surrounding the apartment. With a grimace, she put the truck in reverse and pulled away from the scene.

"Carrots?!" Nick questioned her.

"I'm not giving you up to them, who knows what they'll do to you!" She worried.

A cheetah casually looked out his car window, sipping a cup of coffee, and saw Judy's truck backing away.

"Hey, Hey, there they are!" He yelled, grabbing for the radio.

Nick and Judy saw the vans lights start to flash as the officers rushed to get into them.

"Methinks we've been seen!" Nick said nervously.

"Hold on!" Judy yelled. She put the truck into drive, making a U-Turn and speeding down the driveway.

"Sweet cheese and crackers..." Nick whispered.

Judy almost replied, but a blaring voice interrupted.

"Ms. Hopps!"

Judy looked out the window to see a Grizzly leaning out of the lead van, megaphone in paw.

"Pull over immediately!" He exclaimed. "Mr. Wilde is too dangerous to remain out of the ZIB custody!"

"Dr. Mohr actually betrayed us..." Judy thought, turning and jumping the curb, staying off road to avoid traffic.

"But WHY? I trusted him!"

"Carrots!" Judy could here someone calling for her.

"Carrots, LOOK OUT!"

Nick grabbed the wheel from Judy and swerved past a tree grove.

"Judy, daydream less! Drive more!" He gasped. She shivered and grabbed the wheel.

"Got it! Uh... where should we go?"

Nick was silent. His eyes glanced back and forth, his tail twitched and shivered. He was so concentrated on and escape plan, a string of drool escaped from his mouth. Judy knew not to interrupt him while he was like this, and as she turned into an open field, still evading the vans, a burst of gunshots, and a hail of bullets smacking the truck jolted Judy and Nick.

"T-Tundra Town!" He yelled, not noticing Judy's shriek.

Tund- ACHOO! Tundra Town, and hide at Mr. Big!"

Judy nodded fearfully. Nick pulled out his phone.

"I'll call ahead!"

Judy looked for any signs on the nearby road saying where they were.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. A sign above a highway said;

Tundra Town: 10 miles ahead

She sped up to jump the curb, and Nick yelled as his head hit the roof.

"Easy, Carrots!" He winced.

"Sorry!" She replied.

Judy zoomed down the highway, the vans tailing close behind.

"They're catching up!" Nick exclaimed, wincing as another barrage of bullets hit the truck.

"I know!" Judy cried, swerving onto an empty four lane highway. As they raced down the highway, Nick saw two wolves on motorcycles, closing in on both sides.

"Judy, we have company!" Nick gasped. "Judy turned, but before she could react a familiar van crashed into the motorcycle on the left, sending both it and the driver flying.

"Finnick!" Nick gasped.

The window of the van slid down revealing Finnick and Weaselton.

"Duck!" Finnick yelled.

Nick grabbed Judy and pulled her head down, ducking as he heard a bullet whizz over his head. He pulled Judy up and saw in the rearview mirror the other driver laying dead on the highway.

"Keep goin!" Finnick yelled.

"We'll distract em!"

As he said this, Weaselton climbed through the window and onto the roof, toting a machine gun. He turned, yelling, and started shooting at the vans. It almost worked. Judy turned onto the freeway, and most of the ZIB vans followed Finnick and Weaselton. Only 3 of them followed Nick and Judy.

"We can't lose them!" Judy cried.

Nick sighed. "I think I can help with that..."

Judy looked at him, confused.

He reached into his pack, and pulled out a shining grenade.

"Nicholas!" Judy gasped.

"It's not mine!" He exclaimed. "It's-"

Judy glared at him.

"That'll kill them." She said quietly.

"Carrots, trust me! I won't kill them!"

"You swear?!"

"I swear on my grandmothers grave." Nick promised her.

Judy sighed. "Do it..."

Nick pulled the pin on the grenade, and waited.

"What are you DOING?!" Judy screeched, swerving a bit as she had let go of the wheel for a few seconds before grabbing it.

"Timing, Carrots..." Nick replied calmly. Then he casually dropped the grenade out the window. Seconds later there was an explosion. Judy saw it, but kept driving. When the dust settled, she saw the vans were stopped, and one turned on its side, leaning on the divider.

"It worked!" Judy gasped.

"I told ya Carrots..." Nick said.

"Now let's get to Tundra Town."


	4. Part 4

Judy clicked on the turn signal as she got ready to leave the expressway.

"What are you doing, Carrots?" Nick asked, suddenly VERY tired. He was slumped against the seat, ear drooping, eyes half closed.

"Why am I so tired?" He asked himself. "I was wide awake a minute ago..."

"If we want to really shake The ZIB, we gotta act like we aren't criminals." Judy replied, talking past the foxes' sudden yawn. As they drove into town, Judy frowned. There was a police road black in the main square.

"Gosh darnit..." Judy said quietly.

"What are we gonna to?"

"Turn left here... I know a place..." Nick slurred, half awake.

"Nick, are you OK?" Judy asked him, again signaling left.

"I'm just... t-tired..." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"What building am I looking for?" Judy asked.

"Ah... The Dogs' Dive..." Nick mumbled.

"A bar, Nick?" Judy asked in disapproval.

"Bar... and hotel." Nick corrected. "Fugitives get a 70% discount."

He laughed and winked at her. Judy giggled nervously, but wondered if he was actually joking. She saw the bar just ahead. It was in a very poor state. The whole building was rotting and falling off. She could smell the rank alcohol from here, trying not to gag. The sign was faded, the once bright red paint that spelled out the bars name now peeling off. As she pulled into the parking lot she hears singing coming from the bar. In a language she didn't recognize.

"Hahaha..." Nick chuckled. "My ol' stomping grounds."

Nick laughed, but he noticed Judy's nervousness, and sobered up.

"Carrots..." He said, touching her paw.

"I wouldn't lead you here if I didn't KNOW we would both be safe here. Everyone here is cool, they'll love ya! I swear."

He brought her paw up to his muzzle, kissing it.

Judy blushed. He knew how to play her emotions. He knew not to misuse that either.

"Alright Nick... I-I believe you..." She pulled away and they got out of the truck.

Judy gasped. They weren't even in the bar, but the scent of fox nearly knocked her over.

"N-N-Nick!" She stuttered. "Th-this is an ALL FOX bar?!"

Nick rushed to her side. "Can you take it?" He but a paw on her back.

"Y-yes. I can take it." She gasped. She gently pushed him away. As they headed to the bar, she failed to notice that Nick had taken a VERY protective stance next to her. They stopped at the entrance.

"Ready, Hoops?" Nick asked, ready to open the door.

"Sure thing, Wilde." She replied shakily.

With a nod, he opened the door.

The customers in the bar feel silent, turning as Nick and Judy walked in. There were all types of foxes; Black, white, spotted, clean, dirty, young, old, innocent, mischievous, you name it. Oddly enough, no FEMALE foxes were anywhere to be seen. The various foxes studied the duo intently, sizing them up. Judy withered under all the glares.

"Are all the foxes in Zootopia in here or something?" She thought desperately. She wished like heck that wouldn't stare at her like that.

Nick felt her nervousness and was about to say something when a low voice boomed:

"Blow me, If it isn't Nicholas Wilde!" A large black fox with scars across his muzzle stood. He towered over everyone by at least 2 feet. He was wearing a trench-coat, which seemed odd to Judy, and she couldn't help but notice his prosthetic footpaw.

Nick smirked. "If it isn't my old pal Scourge." He winked and pulled a card out, flipping it towards the scary looking fellow. The card was an ace of spades.

Scourge let out a hearty laugh, but no one joined in. He stopped and glared at the other foxes. Judy noticed one of the scars ran under his left eye, which was clouded and grey, his other eye an icy blue. Some of the other foxes chuckled halfheartedly, and everyone went back to their business. The two foxes met halfway; Nick half-dragging Judy along, Scourge shoving others out of his way. Scourge and Nick grabbed each other in a big hug.

"Nick, my friend!" Scourge chuckled. "It's been to long!"

Judy gulped as Scourges' single eye studied her.

"Scourge, you sly dog, you're still alive?" Nick laughed.

The two of them studied each other... silent... intelligent...

"Who's your friend?" Scourge asked.

"Well..." Nick started. He knew he had to place his words carefully. Cops aren't exactly... appreciated around here... "This, my friend, is Judy Hopps."

The bar feel silent, a deadly tension thickening the air.

Scourge laughed, starting to growl lowly. "Judy Hopps. The police officer? The most valuable asset of the Zootopia Police Department. A BUNNY. And you brought her to an all fox bar?"

"Now, now-" Nick started, but he was interrupted.

"Hey! Scourge! The reader says somet'in about ole Nick bein' a copper too!" This fox had a more cultured accent. He threw a newspaper at Scourge.

He caught it and looked at it, his eyes full of betrayal. "Nicholas Wilde, Zootopia's first FOX police officer."

A barrage of grumbles were directed towards Nick and Judy.

"Gentlemen!" Judy laughed nervously. "I'm sure there's a solution to our-"

"Shut it, shorty!" "Buzz off, bunny!" "Carrot farmer!" "A flipping bunny." "I eat bunnies for breakfast."

Judy shrank back from the insults thrown at her. Nick growled loudly.

"Get out of here! Both of you!" "Stupid little rabbit!" "We might just have to eat you!" "Oh! I've not tasted rabbit before...!" The foxes stood, glaring at Nick and Judy.

"Your friend Nick can't help you here." "We'll kill 'em" "We'll kill you too." "Oh! We could have SO much fun with this."

"gENTLEMEN, IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE." Nick stated, practically grabbing the paralysed Judy. "But I'm afraid we must bid you ADIEU." He turned to leave, choking when he saw he was blocked off.

"We know she's your mate, Nick." "We're going to tie you up..." "And make you watch us to things to her." "And then we'll slit both your throats!"

Some off the foxes started laughing maniacally as they surrounded the two. Judy was in a state of terrified shock, and we was trying to pull herself into reality. Nick desperately grabbed something in his pocket.

Three shots suddenly rang out.

(Shout out to JarvisTardis, A-Rocks, LJ-123, and KillerPanda188 for submitting ideas)

One fox lays unconscious on the ground, two bullet holes in his chest. A second swears furiously and dances about in pain, gripping his shoulder. Everyone turned to see who the shooter was. It was the bartender, merely a teenage boy. The .45 trembling violently in his paw.

"I'll have none of that in my father's establishment, or my name isn't Joseph Silverfur!" His voice shook with rage. "None of it! Go! Get out! Now! Ubiraysya otsyuda pryamo seychas!" The fox fired another shot into the air, this one startling Judy out of her comatose state.

Nick couldn't understand what the boy had said at the end. "That language..." He thought. "Where have I heard it..."

Judy clung to Nick, thoroughly ashamed, as the other foxes filed out of the bar, all the while jeering at her.

"What happened to me?" She questioned. "That I became such a coward?"

"I can't thank you enough for-" Nick started thanking Joseph, but was interrupted.

"Yea, you certainly can not, glupyy!" The boy raged. "Thanks to you I had to scare all my customers away." He noticed the body on the floor. "And I've killed a man too, just chertovski zdorovo!"

Judy, despite everything, still saw herself as a police officer. She had to help the injured fox however she could. She went over and got on her knees, checking his pulse.

"He's alive." Judy said.

Joseph turned. "I still have to call an ambulance."

Judy nodded, and she took the foxes shirt off, hoping that the wounds wouldn't be too terrible. To her shock, as she pulled the shirt off, she saw-

"A bulletproof vest, huh?" Nick said, walking over. "This guy came prepared for something."

"Yea." Judy replied. "Bit if he's wearing a bulletproof vest, then why would he be-"

The thought to be unconscious fox suddenly lunged at Judy, grabbing for her throat. Judy barely managed to grab his wrists, wrestling for control. Nick stumbled back, again grabbing for something in his pocket, but again, Joseph intervened. He shot the fox again, this time in the head. The fox slumped over onto Judy, who jumped up.

"You didn't need to kill him!" She gasped. "I had the situation under control!"

"Not true. He was easily going to overpower you. And I'm unsure your partner would have helped you." Joseph said.

"That is untrue! I was moments away from jumping to her assistance!" Nick defended himself.

"Uh-huh." The boy replied, but muttered under his breath. "Tupoy lis."

"Hey, um... Mr. Silverfur..." Judy asked. "After all this, would it be too much to ask for a room?"

Joseph laughed. "I know you two are fugitives. And in any other situation I would have said yes. But the ZIB? net, I can't have them crawling around here!"

"I understand." Nick said, grabbing Judy's paw. "Do you at least have a back exit?"

Joseph pointed them towards the back. Nick nodded and headed that way, Judy following.

"Nick, where to know?" Judy asked him.

"Well, we can go to my OLD house..." He replied. "I don't think the ZIB will know about it. I know Finnick and Weaselton may be waiting for us there."

"You think they escaped the ZIB?"

"I dunno..." Nick shivered. "But we've got a long walk."

Judy frowned. "Which district is it in?"

"Outside the city limits." Nick replied.

Judy nodded. "Oh... I thought you lived in Zootopia all your life."

"No." Nick said. "When I was a teen I ran away from home... came here... look, let's not talk about it."

Judy nodded again. They did have a long way to go. Especially if they were going to dodge the ZIB and ZPD.


	5. Part 5

Nick started to wrap his scarf around his neck, the wind was bothering him. He noticed how cold Judy was. He stopped, and handed her the scarf.

"Here." He said softly. "Take it."

Judy smiled and took the scarf. "Thank you..." she quickly threw it across her shoulder, looping it around her neck,so the rest of it fluttered behind her in the wind.

Nick nodded, looking forward. They were nowhere near leaving Tundra Town, and even then they had five miles of highway to walk.

"Damnit, we should have had a backup car!" He scolded himself. He buried himself in his thoughts.

Judy distractedly leaned into him, for warmth. She looked up, and she saw a familiar someone.

"Nick, Finnick is here." She said.

Nick grinned. "Thank goodness."

They walked up to the fennec fox.

"Care to give us a ride?" Nick started, but Judy slapped his arm.

"You're not going to ask if he and Weaselton are ok? Or how they escaped the ZIB?"

Finnick laughed. "That can be talked about later. I just wanna get out of this god forsaken city." He looked Nick dead in the eye. "Something tells me that you want to head to our old stomping grounds."

"It's much for than our stomping grounds.." Nick said, staring into the distance. "It's your home. It's MY home... it's where I..."

Nick was suddenly very distressed, his breath hiccuping.

"Dude, you don't have to see you mom if you don't need to. I mean, that was YEARS ago, Nick."

Judy felt inclined to reply, but decided this was too personal to interrupt.

"Finn, I... I left my mother drowning in a debt I put her in." Nick whispered. "How can I just burst in on her, in a worse position now then I was when I left?"

"Nick, you know what?" Finnick asked, getting mad. "Yo mama probably heard you was a cop, and I get you she was so proud she cried, and she wished she could have been there to see it."

Judy stood at Nick's side, silent. "Besides his mother, Nick hasn't mentioned any other family members..." Judy thought.

Nick sighed. He didn't feel like arguing with Finnick. "Yea, you're right..."

Finnick frowned. "Now get in the van." He ordered them.

Judy opened the side door and Nick climbed in, The rabbit jumping in after her and shutting the door. Finnick hopped in, grabbing a CD from his glove compartment.

"Nick, this is gonna make you feel better." He said, putting in the CD and pressing play.

As Finnick drove off, Judy fried finding at least a seatbelt in the seatless van, and was disappointed when none were found. Nick ignored all this as a song started vibrating through the van.

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home.

Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday.

I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes.

I'm coming home, I'm coming home.

Tell the world I'm coming..."

Nick couldn't help singing the next lines with Finnick. This song DID make him feel better, he felt way better. Ready to face anything. As long as he was with Judy.

Judy, smiling, hummed along to the song. She couldn't understand the parts being rapped, but had heard enough of the song to guess it was inspiring.

They all had an inspiration boost, to face the world and whatever it threw at them.

Nick knew, no matter what happened, they would power through.

He heard Judy singing, and his heart melted. Finnick was mildly impressed, and his opinion of her went up a notch.

"I'm coming home! I'm coming home!

Tell the world! I'm coming home! Let the rain! Wash away! All the pain of yesterday!

I know my kingdom awaits! And they've forgiven my mistakes!

I'm coming home! I'm coming home!

Tell the world! I'm coming... home!"

Everyone sang along, to boost morale, as they headed to the city limits.

Finnick drove through a particularly run down neighborhood.

"You'd best be careful around here, Judy." He said, putting on his shades. "This is an all predator neighborhood. Prejudice is high. Anyone here could just as well shoot you than talk to you."

Nick wrapped his arm around Judy.

"I won't let that happen." He pulled a small revolver out of his pocket and placed it on his lap. "I'll protect you."

"Where is your .45?" Judy asked worriedly. She patted her holster, her gun snugly kept in there.

"I left it at the station, I figured if someone attacked me I have my own gun."

Finnick pulled into a driveway next to a fairly clean house, the paint not yet peeling, but not new either. The bricks of the walkway a dull red,with few cracks. Only one window, on the door, hadn't been boarded up in an X pattern. The grass was thick and overgrown in some places of the small yard, and completely dead in others. Nick and Finnick jumped out, Nick helping Judy out, and pulling her into his chest,quickly kissing her forehead.

"There's probably going to be an awkward confrontation between me and my mother..." He murred into her ear."

"It's fine, Nick..." Judy whispered.

"Oh for F- get a room!" Finnick gagged.

Judy and Nick, started laughing walking up to the house. Stopping, he picked up a potted plant and grabbed a key from under it.

"Mom always has one there." Nick commented. He went to unlock the door, but when he tried opening it, the door stay shut.

"It was probably unlocked, and you locked it again." Finnick observed.

Nick scowled at him. "Why thank you for that wonderful insight." He unlocked the door and led his companions in.

"M-Mom? Uh..." Nick chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm home!..."

"Nicholas, dear!" A gentle voice exclaimed. "Is it really you? Oh, do come here... I've missed you so! I'm in the living room!"

Nick placed the revolver on the table, taking Judy's paw and leading her to the living room.

"Hello, Moth-!..." Nick's eyes widened, he took a step back, he has dropped, he pulled Judy closer to him.

Nick's mother was in good condition. Her fur in the process of going from red to silver. Her green dress and eyes going nicely with her fur. She smiled slightly upon seeing him. But it wasn't his mother that caused Nick to be so shocked. Sitting across from his mother in his father's chair, was the head of the Zootopia Investigational Bureaucracy, Jack Savage.

"Nicholas, won't you say hello to our guest..." Ms. Wildes' voice leaked her concern.

"No need for that, Ms. Wilde." Jack stood. His voice would sound like butter to any bunny. But to Nick it was snobbish.

"The asshole has that annoying cultured accent" He thought to himself.

Jack stood, immediately noticing how Nick held Judy.

"Jack Savage, Head of the ZIB." He held out his paw.

Nick refused to even look at it. "Nicholas Wilde, ZPD."

Judy shook his paw, if Nick wouldn't. "Judith Hopps, ZPD."

Jack smiled at her. "Please, sit. We have lots to discuss." Jack sat in the chair again, looking at the duo expectantly.

Nick scowled at him, but Judy glanced at him. With a sigh he sat next to his mother, Judy next to him.

"I won't let you arrest Nick!" Judy blurted. "He did nothing wrong!"

"Hmph." Jack grunted. "Straight to business is it, not been going to have some tea?" He motioned to the four cups of hot tea on the coffee table.

"Nick's doctor put the Night Howler in his lotion! Nick is innocent!" Judy yelled.

Jack grimaced. "Ms. Hopps. I know all this, and let me assure you we have no intentions of arresting you OR Nick, despite the various crimes you've committed while evading us. We simply want to take Nick in for some... evaluations, if you will. Now, I have 20 ZIB agents in this house, and on my call they will rush in and beat both of you into submission." The head of the ZPD noted Nick grabbed Judy and held her close to him.

"Or you can simply come with me, Mr. Wilde, to the ZIB Labs for your tests." Mr. Savage sipped from his cup of tea.

"So Nick, shall we have it the easy way, or the hard way?"


	6. Part 6

Nick stood there pensively, pulling Judy closer to his chest.

"Well, Mr. Wilde?" Jack questioned. "The clock is ticking." Chuckling darkly, the head of the ZPD took another sip of tea.

"I'll never let you take him!" Judy yelled, pulling away. "You!... You!..." She trembled with rage.

"Malicious bastard?" Jack offered, an eyebrow raised.

"That!" Judy snapped.

"I'll have to agree with Fluff here." Nick grinned. "Besides, if she says I'm not going, there's no way she'll let you take me away."

"Well then." Jack grimaced. "Hard way it is." But before he could go any further, a gun was pressed against his head.

"You even snap your finger, I'll splatter your brains all over the carpet, and ask Sylvia's forgiveness later." Finnick growled, but he stopped, jaw slack as 30 ZPD agents clad in SWAT armor filed in, MG's aimed at Finnick.

"Now if you pull that trigger, or even try to." Jack smirked "YOU'LL be splattered all over the carpet. And I won't ask Ms. Wilde's forgiveness."

It was a standoff. Judy had drawn her own gun, but didn't know who to point it at. She hovered between Jack and the ZPD agents, and sometimes Finnick.

"I... I will go get more tea." Sylvia stood shakily, but the ZPD agents blocked the door.

"Jerry, Colin. Escort Ms. Wilde to the kitchen." Jack was surprisingly calm about the whole situation.

Jerry and Colin, a bear and a bull, respectively, escorted Sylvia away.

"Foxes." Savage spat. "Can never go down without a fight. I had to shoot your friends at the bar, Wilde. Scourge, and the young bartender. He wasn't even out of high school yet."

"Then why did you shoot them?" Nick demanded.

Previously

Joseph had called the police. He had to report what had happened. Most of his customers had scampered, having a bad reputation with the police. Scourge and a few others stayed, along with the band. Those who had stayed were Nicks friends. Some new, some old, but his friends. As the young bartender cleaned up his beloved fathers bar, who's ancestry could be traced to the very origin of Zootopia, a lone figure strode confidently. He was gray, with weird stripes on his face, he wore a suit. And a sparkling ZPD badge adorned his chest. He ignored everyone else and plopped himself down on a stool. Joseph bustled over.

"Hello, sir. You're here about the men I... shot?" He gulped.

"No." Jack said.

"Then what can I get you..." Joseph squinted as he read the badge. "Mr. Savage?"

"Nick Wilde and Judy Hoops." The head of the ZPD answered.

The bar had already been quiet, but now the silence was thick and deadly.

"They're not here, sir." Joseph said. "They left after I killed those foxes threatening them."

"Where did they go?" Jack demanded.

Scourge stood. "Nick and his bunny pal are cops!" He yelled. "Why are you after them?!"

Jack turned. "Because SOMEBEAST put a LOT of Night Howler into Nicks system. He's a threat to Judith and everybeast around him."

Scourge laughed aloud. "Nah! If he was full of Night Howler he would have already ripped that girls throat out." The big burly fox laughed with his companions, not caring about the cold glare Jack gave him.

"Ya know, I bet the REAL reason you're after them I'd because you don't like how chummy they are. I mean, if the fox and the bunny wanna fuck, let them do it!" Scourge feel to the chair, drunk and laughing madly. "Sure its weird, but their kids will either be funnies or boxes!"

Scourge's friends laughed and patted him on the back

Jack sighed. "If you refuse to tell me where they went I'll have to arrest you."

The laughing stopped.

"Aye?" Scourge growled. "You can arrest us." He pulled out a shotgun. "But the jailcell will be the morgue!" He shot a round at the lightbulb.

Jack stood, slowly. The foxes sitting in various places had an array of weapons. Machine guns, pistols, rifles, Jack even spotted a flare gun. He backed away.

"That's right!" Scourge taunted. "Run! Run little baby bun!"

Jack positioned himself behind a table.

The foxes grouped together, flipping some tables. They knew what was going to happen. But as the old saying went:

"Fox and Fox together act,

Here's my paw and here's my pact."

The pact was that nobeast would rat the other out, and that's how it would go.

Joseph the Bartender had barely enough time to hide under the counter with his gun before ZPD agents filed into the bar, grim faced and knowing the shoot out to come.

"I'm giving you one last chance to peacefully give up and tell us where Nick and Judy are." Jack said.

"You can BURN IN HELL!" scourge yelled. He popped up and blasted a ZPD agent and flipping him backwards.

"FIRE!" Jack yelled.

Now

"50 ZPD agents were killed or wounded in the shootout." Jack finished. "All because of you."

"How is it HIS FAULT?!" Judy exclaimed. Nick had started trembling when Jack said how Joseph died. His chest full of bullets. When he ran out of ammo he threw his gun at Jack, screaming in defiance. He jumped at Jack, but the ZPD agents shot him full of holes.

"You see?" Jack said. "You're a threat." He nodded to a ZPD agent who no one noticed was behind Finnick. The agent grabbed him and hit his head.

You're a threat to Finnick." He stood, motioned to the door, where Jerry and Colin dragged in a cuffed and beaten Sylvia.

"A threat to your mother." The ZPD agents closed in around them.

"You're even a threat to Judy-" Jack went to grab Judy, and Nick snapped.

Snarling, Nick jumped at Jack, who barely dodged out of the way. He tried grabbing Judy again, but she kicked him away.

"Everyone out!" Jack yelled as Nick tried biting one of the agents. "He's gone savage!"

The ZPD agents retreated, leaving Judy with Nick. He whirled around, spotting Judy.

"N-Nick?" Judy whispered.

He prowled towards her, growling and snarling. Judy tripped and fell, and Nick was on her in an instant, pinning her down. Judy shrieked and closed her eyes. She felt him gently nuzzle her. She opened her eyes and his eyes were no longer angry, but loving. He licked her cheek, wagging his tail happily.

That was when sleep darts were shot into both of them. With a yelp, Nick slumped over. As Judy's vision blurred, the last thing she was were ZPD agents tying Nick up and putting a muzzle on him.

Judy awoke slowly, groaning in pain. "Ugh..." She moaned. "I feel like I lost an argument with a train." She tried to move her paw, to massage her aching head, but found they were tied down. She tried to stand, only to find she was tied down: to a chair. Judy looked around and realized dimly she was in an interrogation room, a single, flickering light bulb hanging over her head.

"Ms. Hopps." Jack said, appearing out of the darkness. "It appears you have awakened."

"Mr. Savage." She said coldly. "This is no way to hold a prisoner."

"Believe me, it is." He replied.

Judy smirked. She had the upper hand now. "I quote to you: Prevention of Crime and Treatment of Offenders, Part 1. Instruments of Restraint. 33: Instruments of Restraint, such as handcuffs, chains, irons, and straitjackets shall never be applied as a punishment. Furthermore, chains or irons shall not be used as restraints."

She finished, and looked at him expectantly. "You'll be taking these off now."

He walked up to her, caressing her cheek. "You're forgetting something, dear Judith. I quote; Prevention of Crime and Treatment of Offenders, Part 1. Instruments of Restraint. 33: Other Instruments of Restraint shall not be used except in the following circumstances. Now we skip to Section C: By order of the director, if other methods of control fail, in order to prevent a prisoner from injuring him(her)self or others or from damaging property; in such shall at once consult the medical officer and report to the higher administrative authority."

He patted her cheek. "In which case, me." He grimaced. "Why did you withhold Nick from our custody?"

"Because you'll experiment on him, try to find out how he controls his ability, I know you will!" She yelled at him and bucked wildly in the chair.

He tutted. "Judy, Judy, Judy, that's no way to act if you want to get out of the chair..." He grinned and leaned down.

"Do you love him, Judy? The fox?"

"Nick? Well yes. I do." She stated.

"Why date a common criminal like him when you could be dating the head of the ZIB?" He said, attempting to kiss her.

She spat at him.

He backed away, disgusted.

"Imagine how much respect you would get." He wiped his lips. "From Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, everyone."

She glared at him. "Where's Nick?!"

*Meanwhile*

Nick was prodded none too gently awake.

"Up an at 'em, Wilde." A rough voice said."

Before he had a chance to respond, Nick was hauled roughly to his feet by two heavily armored rhinos. Without a word they dragged him off somewhere. Nick looked at himself drowsily. He was battered and hurting. He could feel the muzzle on him, but was too numb to care. His captors hadn't bothered changing his clothes, which were in a poor state of affair. Bloodied, dirtied, smelly, torn and wrinkled; Nick looked like he had escaped a desert island when he entered the sparkling white office.

"M-Mister. Wilde." A familiar voice greeted him. Nick looked up in shock. Nurse Clover was standing before her, a guilty and pained look belying her innocent face.

"Dr. Runs." The rhino guards said.

"L-leave him t-to me." She said.

"Mr. Savage won't allow us." The first guard said.

"Oh..." She said. "W-well, may I have your i-identification numbers, so I c-can tell Mr. Savage why I was too d-distracted to get my t-tests done?"

The guards quickly left, leaving the cuff and muzzle keys with her, lest she need them. As soon as they had left, Clover ran over to Nick, stumbling to unlock the cuffs and muzzle.

"N-Nick!" She sobbed, "Th-they killed him!" She leaned against his chest, sobbing pathetically.

Nick wiggled out of his cuffs tore off the muzzle, throwing it aside. "Who did they kill?" He asked worriedly.

"D-Doctor Mohr!" Clover cried. "Mr. Savage asked some qu-questions about Nicks ability, and to-tod him I had discovered it." She whimpered. "So he asked th-the doctor to talk in private. I heard the doctor scr-scream, and I ran in... And... And..." She started sobbing again.

"Doctor Mohr was dead?" He whispered quietly.

"Y-yes!" She cried. "Mr. Savage had slit his throat! Like the r-raakshas he is!"

"Is that why those guards called you Doctor? Instead of Nurse?" He wondered.

"Mr. Savage ma-made me the lead doctor for y-your surgery." She replied, opening a drawer."

"Surgery?!" He exclaimed, backing away fearfully.

"Don't w-worry." She pulled out a gun with a silencer on it. The weapon trembled in her paw as she handed it to him. "Th-there will be no surgery. Because we're g-getting the f-" Suddenly sirens started blaring, and guards could be heard rushing away.

"That must be Judy!" Nick exclaimed. "C'mon!"

Two otter guards burst into the laboratory. Without hesitation, Nick shot them in their crotches. As they fell to the ground, Nick and Clover ran past them.

Judy ran through the confusing hallways of the building, dodging guards and searching for Nick. While Jack has been correcting her mistake on the Geneva Code she had made, on purpose, Judy had been tearing away at her bonds with a little piece of iron stuck to her suit. When Jack leaned in again, she had kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. Jumping up,she had ran past him and through the door, Which Jack had confidently left unlocked.

"Now just to find Nick." She thought.


	7. Part 7

Nick practically dragged the terrified Nurse Runns along with him as he went from room to room, looking for Judy and hiding from the guards who ran by every now and then.

"Think, Clover!" Nick exclaimed desperately after some guards turned the corner. "Where in this forsaken building would Jack have taken Judy to interrogate her?!"

"I-I don't know, Nick!" Clover stuttered. "Th-this is my first time in here! I didn't even know this building existed!"

Nick growled in frustration. "She has to be here! She has too!" He thought. Taking Clovers' hand, he pulled her along. "Well, you're too deep in too pull out, might as well help me find her before Jack or those guards do!"

Judy's POV

Judy was cornered. Three huge grizzlies' had her trapped in an office room, MGs' aimed at her. She jumped behind the desk, thinking desperately for an escape route. She peeked up and saw the bears' stand aside to let Jack in.

"Gentlemen." He reprimanded his officers. "This is no way to treat a lady."

She glared angrily at him. "So tying me up to a chair is?!"

He chuckled darkly. "Only in the direst situation." Suddenly his demeanor changed.

"Judy, stop this. Just join me, and everything will be fine. It'll be as if none of this ever happened. I'll even spare your dear Ni-" He had to duck as a vase went whirling over his head.

Judy took this opportunity to search around again and noticed two doors on either side of the office.

"Judith!" He demanded her attention. "Your friend Clover has helped Nicholas escape. I've ordered my men to kill them on sight, but if you surrender now I'll change the order to capture them." He held his paw out in a friendly manner. "I'll love you better than that fox ever could."

She took in the situation. Jack was backed by three powerful guards, but they wouldn't be able to squeeze into the room. Jack was already, but it was cluttered and would be hard to run through. She could run, or she could give up. Then she remembered what Nick had said to her that night on the rail trail.

"Don't let them see that they get to you." Nick said quietly, looking over the darkened jungle city.

With a determined grimace, she picked up a chair and spun it around, flinging it at Jack and running for the door on the right.

Jack had dodged out of the way, but the leg of the chair clipped his side and sent him sprawling to the ground. His guards rushed to help him up. Through gritted teeth he growled, "Kill her."

"Sir?" The first guard questioned. "Your orders were to keep her alive."

"Well I've changed them!" He barked. "If you see any of them, shoot them! I don't care." He stood up and limped away.

Nick's' POV

Nick pulled out the magazine in his revolver and quickly counted his bullets. "21 bullets." He said aloud. "How about you?"

Clover was shakily loading an old fashioned revolver. "S-six..." She stated.

Nick peeked out of the closet, looking around. "Coast is clear, c'mon!" They were sneaking out when three rhino guards turned the corner and spotted them.

"There they are!" The first one yelled.

"RUN!" Nick yelled, turning and dashing down the hallway, Clover hot on his heels. Nick turned to shoot one of the guards, and he crashed through a window. Clover tried to catch him, but he slammed onto some boxes. Clover looked back at the guards charging towards her and jumped down onto the boxes.

"They're in the storage garage, let's go!" One guard said. Then he heard them thundering away.

Nick groaned, sliding off the boxes. "Shit... Felt like I landed on a bunch of bricks..."

Clover peeked into one of the boxes before climbing off. "Unf-fortunately for you, that's exactly what they are." She looked up at him. "The guards are coming, wh-what are we gonna do? W-We can't sneak away from this."

Nick cocked his gun. "We'll have to fight them."

Suddenly machine gun fire rang out, starling both him and Clover. Nick ran towards the door when Judy burst into the room, and the two crashed into each other. They jumped away and pointed their weapons at one another. Nick was the first to react.

"F-Fluff?" He gasped, his gun clattering to the ground.

"Nick!" Judy sighed, laying the gun aside. She gasped as he rushed towards her and swept her off of her feet in a loving embrace.

"Judy..." He whispered, his voice choking with worry.

"G-guys, can that wait? The guards are coming!" Clover exclaimed.

Judy wiggled out of his grasp. "Nick, you've got to get us out of here!" She cried "It can't come down to a gunfight, Jack wants you and Clover dead!"

"It may just come down to that Judy, we've got no possible exit route..." Nick sighed, picking his pistol up off of the ground. "How much ammo do you have?"

Judy checked her gun. "A full magazine." She replied. "Guess I'm lucky I snatched this off of Jack." She sighed and grabbed Nick's arm. "There has to be a way to compromise!"

There was a timid knock on the door. Nick and Judy look at each other, confused.

"H-hello?" Clover questioned

The door opened up and Jack stalked in, followed by a brigade of guards. Nick stood in front of Judy protectively. Jack had a murderous glint in his eyes that he didn't like.

"Well then, looks like everyone is here. How absolutely spiffing." He whispered.

Jacks guards had lined up against the wall, like a foreboding firing squad. Jack turned to face them, spitting out an order: "FIRE AT WILL!"

Nick, Judy, and Clover barely managed to run behind a shelf as a hailstorm of bullets whizzed past them.

"AH, SHIT!" Nick cursed.

Judy, shocked, dropped her gun. "I didn't want to do this..." She whispered. "I didn't want it to come down to this..."

She started shaking, and tears streamed her face. Clover glared at her.

"Pull yourself together, Judy!" She snapped. "This is a life or death situation!"

Nick looked down at Judy. "If you won't fight, I will!" He darted out while the guards were firing at the shelf and popped at few rounds off at them. He dove behind a shelf, some bullets barely missing his tail He gave Judy a desperate look.

"Judy!" Clover exclaimed. "It's now or never! Don't surrender! We came too far to die! So claim your weapon! This ain't heaven! We came here now to fight!"

Judy looked up. The shooting had stopped. The guards were probably reloading. She jumped up; scooping her gun off the floor, she ran out towards Nick, emptying half her magazine, but she aimed for their knees. A/N I dunno how guns work so a magazine is like 45 bullets? so half is 22 or 23 The guards were wearing SWAT armor, so the bullets had little effect. she ran over to Nick, trembling. He took her into his arms.

"Shhh... Judy, it's ok. You're ok." He murmured reassurances in her ear.

Clover peeked out. Their firepower seemed to be no use against the guards. They were on high alert, looking for any more movement. She couldn't risk running out over to Nick and Judy. She crouched and rummaged through her purse. She pulled out a flash-bang she had hidden in there. She had bought it from a weapons dealer, a wolf, in a dark alley.

"I hope this is legitimate." She thought.

Nick hear the click of a pin being pulled, and he looked up to see Clover throwing some odd cylinder over the shelf.

"Flash-bang, get down!" One guard yelled.

Nick got an idea. "Judy!-" There was a bang, and a shriek. Clover stumbled back, dazed by her own flash-bang.

He grabbed Judy and climbed up some boxes stacked against the back wall.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"We're getting out of here!" He replied, lifting her up and out the broken window.

"What about Clover?!" She cried.

"The guards got her, Judy! It's too late!" Nick wiggled out of the window. Grabbing Judy's hand, he lifted her to her feet. "Up and at 'em, Hopps, we're breaking this joint!" He saw an exit sign at the end of a hallway and rushed towards it.

"We should go back!" Judy struggled to escape from Nicks' hold.

"Judy, you said it yourself! Jack wants Clover and I dead! Even if we had stayed those guards would have killed me and Clover and capture you!"

Judy stayed silent as Nick pushed the door open and revealed a parking lot.

"We abandoned her..." She said weakly. "It wasn't right."

"A lot of things aren't right in the world, Judy!" Nick snapped. "Damn, we've probably broken half the laws in Zootopia! We've committed theft, hit and run, murder! This isn't about right or wrong anymore! This is about surviving! If you want to go back to save a dead bunny, that's fine by me, but I'm leaving Zootopia until the city forgets I ever existed."

Judy looked up. She had worked too hard to get into Zootopia, to prove she could be the best, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her, not then, not now, not never!

"Nick, I'm going with you!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and ran to the nearest car.

Nick followed her. "It's probably locked." He gently moved her aside and started picking the lock. "We're in!" He opened the door and unlocked it. Judy ran over to the other side and hopped in. Nick was hotwiring the car.

"C'mon, C'mon.!" He grimaced.

Judy squirmed around in her seat. "Those guards will be here any minute!" She thought.

The car revved to life. Nick jumped into the seat and grabbed the wheel.

"I have no idea how to drive." He said with an excited grin.

"Jeez, Nick! Climb over, I'll drive!" Judy said with a nervous laugh. They quickly switched places.

"What's the destination, Cap'n?" Nick said with a wild grin."

"We're going to Bu-" Judy started, but stopped when they saw Clover run out.

"W-Wait!" She cried. "Wait for me!"

Judy practically warped out of the car. "CLOVER! You escaped!" She ran over to hug the nurse.

Clover stepped back. "I just barely escaped..." She hugged herself and shivered, despite it being 70 degrees, and she was wearing a light coat.

Nick stepped out of the car. "How did you escape 10, maybe 12 fully armoured grizzly bears?"

"Nick, does it matter?" Judy interrupted. "All that's important is that Clover is safe with us!"

"Y-yea, totally safe..." Clover stuttered.

"We're going to be ok, Clover." Judy smiled. "Don't worry."

Clover started to shake, and a tremble escaped her lips

"What's wrong?" Judy asked.

Nick studied the nurse. Her coat seemed... bulky.

"Judy..." He pulled her away.

Clover threw off her coat to reveal packs of C4 strapped to her body. "Jack sends his regards..." She said weakly, then she sat down and feebly tried to remove the bombs, when suddenly they started to beep.

Nick took Judy in his arms and ran off.

"NICK, STOP! We can get it off-" She started, but they were sent sprawling by an explosion

Judy looked back just as the car they were in caught fire. The pavement was charred and crumbled, and the grass near it was quickly catching fire. She caught a glimpse of Clovers' coat, tattered and burning. She choked back a sob, burying her face in Nick's chest. There was no doubting it now.

"Sh-she's dead! Clover dead!" She stuttered.

"And if we're lucky, Hopps, Jack will think we're dead too." Nick said with a grimace. "Just in case; though, we need to become new animals, until we escape the city, and I know just the guy!"

"Wh-who is it?" Judy pulled away from Nick and stumbled along next to him.

"His name is The Mask." Nick replied. "He lost his tail in a brutal fight. Without his tail, he was ridiculed and forced out of his home. He never fully recovered, but he become a master disguiser. He can give us the perfect disguise... for a price..."

"Do you know where The Mask lives?" Judy asked.

"That's the problem. He moves around constantly. We have to hope he's here... or else we'll have to search through every district of Zootopia."


	8. Part 8

Finnick awoke with a groan. He sat up and looked at himself. He was bruised, and he felt blood trickling down the back of his head. He realized he was still in Nicks house.

"Ms. Wilde?" He looked around. "Sylvia?"

He heard a muffled groan, and saw Sylvia leaning against a chair. He got up and stumbled over to her, pulling out his knife and cutting the plastic ties bounding her paws. She tore off her gag.

"Oh, that brute, Jack Savage!" She worried. "They had to have taken Nick and his friend!"

She pounded the ground angrily. And tried to keep her posture as a single tear leaked from her eye.

"Don't worry, Sylvia. We'll get them back." He reassured her, patting her lap.

"Oh Finnick, I thought Nick was a better creature when he joined to ZPD!" She lamented. "H-he looked so proud... And his chest was all puffed out... H-he was a man, Finnick. And now he's a fugitive!"

He snarked. "You don't know the whole story yet, Sylvia. Let me explain."

Judys' POV

Judy and Nick drove down the side streets, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Any idea where The Mask lives?" She asked

"As I said, he moves around. All we can do is hope that he's here." Nick said, turning into a shady alley.

Judy shuddered. "This is shady Nick..."

"The Mask is a shady fellow, Judith dear." Nick stopped the car.

Judy gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"I'll start The Masks job early for ya, Carrots." Hr turned to her. "You need to ditch the police uniform."

"I have no extra clothes!" She exclaimed.

He smirked. She didn't like it at all. He was up to something.

"I've got you covered, Carrots." He held up a shopping bag.

"Feel free to change back there. I won't look, I promise."

She smacked him, snatching the bag. "How about you get out of the car?" She demanded.

"Geez, alright." He walked out and leaned against the door. Looking bad he saw the backtrack of traffic.

"Tchah..." He groaned. "This is gonna suck d-"

"Yo, Wilde-" A familiar voice interrupted him.

Nick turned and saw a young grey wolf, Jim, approaching him.

"Long time no see." Nick smiled.

"I heard you've upped the anty." Jim commented. "You're a full blown fugitive now." He idled a bit closer. 'If you plan on causing some mayhem I can hit you up with some weapons."

Nick shook his head. "I'm tired of it already, Jim. I'm just trying to get out of the city now."

Jim nodded. "Yea, I understand." He stumbled on his words.

"Is the- uh... b-bunny... erm... here? W-with you?" He licked his lips.

Nick sighed. "I'm afraid not. We got split up after some gunfight, and I haven't seen her since. I think she might of ran off, back to the country."

Jim sighed. "Well, go after her! Isn't she your girlfriend or something?"

Nick sputtered. "Wh-what?! Are you crazy?! That stuff's unheard of, man! Predator-prey relationships?! Those don't exist in Zootopia!"

Jim shrugged. "You said you were leaving the city, right? Well, go and find Judy! I saw the way you looked at each other, its obvious. You may not be questioned as much in the country."

Nick sighed. "Well, I'm looking for The Mask. Any ideas where he is?"

Jim practically melted into the wall. "Th-The MASK?! Nick that motherfucker is crazy! Why would you want anything from him?!"

"He can provide me with a disguise to get out of the city with." Nick explained.

Jim nodded weakly. "Yea, good luck with THAT. Last time I heard, he's in Sahara Square."

Nick cursed. "Just my luck!" He sighed. "Well, Jim... It was nice seeing ya."

"Its been good, Wilde." Jim nodded and walked back deeper in the alley.

Nick hopped into the car.

"Oh man, that was close." Judy sighed.

He turned to see Judy in simple civilian clothing.

"There you go." He smiled. "You look lovely.

She sighed. "So he's in Sahara Square?"

Nick sighed. "I'm afraid so... We might as well get going."

Judy drove down the highway towards Sahara Square. "I hope Finnick and your mother are ok..." She said distractedly.

Nick growled. "I've been thinking the same thing. We can't go back to my house to see though."

He shook his head. "I know Finnick will take care of my Mom. He's a good guy on the inside, and my friend."

She sighed as traffic rolled to a halt. "I hope so, Nick..."

They sat there for 20 minutes, traffic inching forward slowly.

"What the heck is this crap?!" Nick demanded.

Judy turned on her police radio. "Let's see..."

The radio signal was weak, and there was mostly static: "bzzt... 10-53... bzzt... highway... bzzt... checking for fugitives... bzzt..."

Nick cursed. "Damnit! The ZIB is everywhere!"

"Quick, get out of the car!" Judy exclaimed, pointing out the window.

Nick saw multiple ZIB agents running past the stopped cars towards them. "Ah crap!"

Nick and Judy jumped out of the car, turning and dashing down the highway.

"Don't let them escape!" A voice yelled.

Nick grabbed Judy's paw and pulled her forward. "C'mon!" He gasped.

Judy happened to look into one of the cars up ahead. Inside was a lion and a bear. They were wearing tuxedos, and white roses in their shirt pockets.

"Nick!" Judy yelled fearfully. "Its the White Rose!"

"Whatwhere?!" Nick exclaimed.

"There! There!" Judy grabbed him and pulled him to the side as a cheetah and a wolf calmly stepped out of the vehicle, each toting SMG's.

The ZIB agents took out their own pistols. "OPEN FIRE!" One of them yelled. They took shots at the two creatures, causing others in cars to run out, screaming in panic and rushing down the highway.

"Now's our chance to escape!" Judy shouted over the commotion.

Nick nodded, helping Judy to her feet. They turned around, only to be face to face with the wolf, who was pointing the gun at them.

"Boss Nikolay wishes to speak with you." He said with a thick northern (Russian) accent. "I suggest you both come with me."

Judy put her hands up in surrender. "Alright... We'll go."

Nick spluttered, but she shushed him.

The wolf lead them into the car that Judy had noticed, and Judy realized that most of the cars behind them had White Rose members in them.

"A convoy?" She thought as they were ushered into the back of the car.

"Judy... This may get ugly..." Nick whispered.

"Please don't tell me you sold the White Rose a sunk-butt rug as well." She begged.

"No..." He whispered as they were squished between the wolf and the cheetah. "I... may have sold them guns... with fake bullets in them."

"Oh my word, Nick!" Judy silently berated him. "Is it your dream to swindle every mafia in-"

"Hey!" the cheetah snapped. "Make your girlfriend pipe down." He glared at them.

Judy looked away, mortified, and Nick held her close to him.

The cars started to back down the highway.

Judy was about to speak up, but Nick but his paw across her mouth. "Be quiet. Its for your own safety. They probably know who you are. Boss Nikolay won't receive you well..."

Judy grimaced. If she had dealt with Mr. Big, she could deal with this Boss Nikolay.

Mrs. Wilde POV

"Sylvia, this is ridiculous!" Finnick protested. "You can't face off with the ZIB!"

"I'm not going to." She stated. "I'm going to get my son back." She opened up a dusty shelf and reverently pulled out an old shotgun. "This was Nicks father's." She said quietly. With a determined scowl she grabbed the ammo box and stuffed it in her purse.

"Sylvia, get a hold if yourself!" Finnick begged.

"Finnick." Sylvia said coldy. "Either you're helping me or hindering me. Which is it?" She walked out her back door without waiting for him to reply.

"Sylvia, wait!" Finnick ran after her.

She was pulling a motorcycle out of her small garage.

"Woah..." Finnick gasped. "Can you ride this?" He asked.

"I taught myself. Nicks father never let me ride it, so I taught myself whenever he went away on business trips. There's even a little sidecar I put on for Nick..."

Finnick jumped into the sidecar.

"Yea... I can make this work." He said.

"So you'll help me?" She asked

"Only because Nick wouldn't forgive me if I let you go alone." He warned.

Sylvia climbed onto the motorcycle, starting it up. "Well then we're off, ready or not!" She exclaimed.

Finnick grumbled something as they drove off.

"What?" Sylvia asked.

"This ain't gonna be some picnic, Slyvia." Finnick warned.

She ignored them and sped up, zooming down the road.


	9. Part 9

Sylvia drove down the highway, heading towards the city, when She and Finnick saw a news helicopter fly over them.

"Hey, Look!" She pointed. "It's the ZNC helicopter."

"So what?" He asked. "It flies over every morning to report traffic."

"Finnick, it's 1 P.M." She retorted. "Why would the helicopter be here if something g hadn't happened?"

"Slyvia, traffic's backed up." He motioned to the other lane. "It's noth-"

They were interrupted by distant screaming, and then gunfire.

"I knew it!" Sylvia exclaimed, revving up the motor.

She sped down the highway, weaving in and out between the cars.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down! Sylvia, slow down!" Finnick yelled, struggling to get his machine gun out of it's case.

"Look, there's Nick and Judy!" Sylvia pointed.

The duo were being led away by a wolf pointing a small machine gun at them. A cougar with a gun of the same caliber started to fire at them. Slyvia weaved back and forth.

"I can't hit this guy with you driving like that!" Finnick yelled.

The car that had taken Nick and Judy had turned and was driving down the highway, followed by others. Slyvia scowled angrily. She recognized the White Rose as soon as she saw it.

"Nick probably sold them something fake as well." She thought angrily. She shakily brought up the shotgun as she drove up to the cougar, who was desperately reloading. He looked up with a panicky gasp, but was cut short when Sylvia blasted him in the face, not even stopping to see the damage.

"Nice shot!" Finnick commented.

"Reload this!" Sylvia handed him the gun, hitting the gas and speeding up.

Finnick reloaded the shotgun with ease, handing it back to her and bringing up his AK.

"Which car has Nick in it?!" He asked.

"I don't remember!" She cried out.

NICK'S POV

"Hey, Valentino." The wolf in the front seat had a walkie talkie. "We're receiving heavy caliber machine gun fire from... a crazy little fox and an old vixen on a motorcycle?"

The driver, a large bull and apparently Valentino, didn't seem too worried.

"The boy's will take care of it." He had a southern drawl that contradicted his name.

"Do you think it could be Finnick and your mother?" Judy whispered.

"Who else?" Nick muttered. "After she lost my father she was..."

He looked at the ground

"Why are they out here though? I thought Jack had them handcuffed." Judy whispered.

"Finnick can work his way outta those in less than a minute." Nick told her quietly. "And my mother was probably going to come looking for me whether he went with her or not... I just hope they'll be okay..."

Jack's POV

Jack Savage had wanted to take the day off. He left his second in command in charge of the case, and had simply started walking home. He didn't like to take public transit. He didn't trust it. Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, keeping his head low to the ground. One of the cons about being semi-famous is that you got unwanted attention, and that's especially bad when you work for the ZIB.

"Oh, Mr. Savage!" A feminine voice called out.

Jack groaned inwardly. "Here comes the most annoying reporter ever." He thought to himself. "One Ms. Skye Steppefurd..." Jack turned and smiled at the young sand-colored vixen.

"Ms. Steppefurd, yes! Hello!" He waved.

"Mr. Savage, shouldn't you working right now?" She asked, catching up to him.

"I'm taking the day off." He replied. "And please, just call me Jack."

"I'll start calling you Jack when you start calling me Skye." She grinned cheekily. "Any updates on the Hopps-Wilde case?"

"Well, as I said before... Mr. Wilde has been given a serum of Nighthowler by an unknown source, through Ms. Hopps. Hopps and Wilde have evaded the police and other authority ever since, causing a number of disturbances while doing so." Jack stated.

"Are you worried about Ms. Hopps' safety?" Skye asked. "Do you think Mr. Wilde is a threat to her?"

"No comment." Jack sighed. "This interview is over."

He stood at the bus stop, thumping impatiently.

"Mr. Wilde, is there any relation to your interrogation with Dr. Mohr and his untimely demise?" Skye asked.

"Ms. Steppefurd..." Jack turned. "What interrogation are you talking about?"

"That was top secret information!" He thought angrily. "How did it get out?!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure-" Skye started, but she was interrupted when a large shadow covered her.

"Hey, babycakes!" A large wolf leaned on a sign. "Long time, no see-"

"Hello, Mark." Skye grumbled. "It's been a while."

"Who's your friend?" He asked, looking down at Jack.

"This is Jack, he works with the ZIB" Skye had a strained smile on her face. "I'm interviewing him for a story in The Zootopia Daily News."

"You still work for the newspaper?" He spat at a passing car. "Newspapers are going out of fashion. I told you to quit and get a job for ZNN."

Skye sighed, obviously distressed.

"Sir," Jack said patiently. "You don't have any say in what Ms. Steppefurd does or does not do, and it's awfully rude of you to boss her around like she's your property."

"Oh yea, and what's a little scrap like you going to do about it?" Mark barked.

"Well, I'm sure I can dig up something to arrest you for." Jack smirked, flashing his badge.

Mark yelped and jumped back. "Woah, woah, woah! There's no- don't you- uh... You can't-"

"Look!" Skye walked up to him, poking his stomach. "If you don't want to end up in a pair of handcuffs, you leave me alone!"

"Alright, alright! Yeesh!" Mark turned and ran off. "Ugly whore!" He called out.

Jack grimaced. "If you ever have any trouble like that, feel free to call me." He handed Skye a business card.

"I-I thought you didn't like me..." Skye was distraught.

"You're a nice girl..." Jack sighed. "I know we're on thin ice, but I have a feeling with the Hopps-Wilde Case, we'll be seeing each other a lot more often." His phone rang and he answered it. "Savage... What?!... I'm on my way!" He slapped his cell phone shut.

"What's the matter?" Skye asked.

"Shooting on the highway." Jack hastily tucked the card into her shirt pocket and dashed off.

Sylvia's POV

Finnick cursed. "Sylvia, I'm empty!"

"What?!" Sylvia called.

"I'm out of ammo!" He yelled. "I only have the one magazine!"

A car window opened. and a bear leaned out of it, aiming with his pistol and taking shots at them.

"Pull back, pull back, pull back!" Finnick exclaimed. "We have to let them go!"

"No!" Sylvia cried. "They have my boy! They have my son!"

"Nick and Judy can take of their selves!" Finnick said. "We need to go! The ZPD is coming! Can't you here the sirens?!"

Sylvia grimaced. She could hear the sirens alright. She had vowed to never lead a life of crime, but here she was, shooting at cars as if she were a old time gangster.

"Oooohhh! Alright!" She exclaimed, slamming the breaks. The other cars zoomed past them.

"What are you doing, go go go!" Finnick urged her. "We gotta scram!"

Sylvia looked at the convoy speeding away, before turning and driving down the highway.

JUDY'S POV

"Looks like they stopped." The cheetah reported.

"See, I told you the boys could do it." Valentino said.

"No, sir. I mean... they stopped chasing. Maybe ran out of gas." The wolf was listening to the walkie talkie.

"Either way, they're not our problem. But the ZPD is heading this way, most likely will pursue. Boss Nikolas will be most displeased."

"Who is this Boss Nikolas?! I demand to know!" Judy exclaimed.

"Shut up!" The cheetah went to whack Judy.

"Don't touch her~" Valentino warned. "Boss wants her alive and unharmed."

"Well yea?!" The cheetahs errant paw twitched. "Well what about this fox? The one that sold us them fake bullets?"

"Today isn't your lucky day, Lester. Boss has something... special... planned for him." Valentino chuckled darkly.

"Don't you dare-" Judy started, but Nick grabbed her hand.

"Judy, don't provoke them." He whispered.

"What will they do to you?" Judy asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I have a slight idea..." He murmured.

JACK'S POV

Jack rushed into a local detective who seemed to be in a rush as well. "Detective Strype!" Jack called out to the tiger.

"Special Agent Savage." Strype acknowledged, stopping.

"Are you headed to the intersection shooting as well?" He asked.

Strype nodded. "Reports are saying it's the White Rose Gang. Another report came in that your two fugitives were there, and taken at gunpoint by the Gang."

"Kidnapped..?" Jack murmured. "Why...?"

"Well, I did some research on Nick Wilde, and..." Strype looked around before whispering. "He was a con artist before he joined the ZPD."

"Then how did he get in?" Jack pondered.

"Well, I suspect Judy Hopps had something to do with it. She's highly respected in Precinct 1. She might have convinced them to turn a blind eye, or maybe give Nick a good background."

"This is all news to me..." Jack whispered. "Maybe Nick sold something to The White Rose Gang that they didn't quite appreciate."

"That would explain why they want Wilde, but why Hopps?"

"She's famous. They might want to ransom her."

"Or... publicly execute her?" Jack theorized

Strype shook his head. "The White Rose Gang has been trying to IMPROVE public opinion about them, not destroy it."

"So... What do they plan to do with Hopps?" Jack questioned.


	10. Part 10

Sylvia's POV

After managing to escape the police; Finnick gave Sylvia directions to his garage, where they swapped out her motorcycle for his van.

"Are you sure no one will steal the motorcycle?" She asked worriedly.

"Ms. Wilde, for the tenth time, no one will be able to steal your motorcycle while it's locked in my garage!" Finnick growled angrily in response.

"Sorry, sorry!.." Sylvia quickly apologized. "F-finnick, where are we going?"

"I'm heading towards on of Nick and I's hideouts. It's such a corrupt neighborhood that the ZPD can't even send officers here." He laughed, wheezing a bit.

"That sounds... dangerous." She said quietly.

Finnick got very serious. "Sylvia. Nick and I used to talk about what would happen if he disappeared one day... He made me promise to go find you, and tell you everything he's ever done since the day he ran off. He made me promise to protect you."

Sylvia smiled, starting to tear up a bit.

"And since Nick is gone... indefinitely... I'll be there to protect you until he comes back. Not that you can't defend yourself. Nick made me promise."

"Oh Finnick!" She was crying. "I thought he didn't care about me!"

"Of course he does. He couldn't stop yapping about you sometimes!" Finnick grinned at her.

Sylvia looked out the window. "Looks like we're at the hideout."

"What makes you think that?" Finnick asked.

"Those mammals are smoking weed over there." Sylvia turned her head away. "I'm so glad I made Nick's father stop before we had Nick."

Finnick grunted. "Well, keep your head down, don't make any eye contact, and no matter what you hear leave the talking to me."

"And why should I?" Sylvia demanded. "It's the only way you'll survive out here, Sylvia. These guys would tear you apart as soon as you stepped out of the van if I wasn't here."

Sylvia gulped and meekly held her head low.

Finnick pulled into a driveway and stopped. "Wait here." He told her, jumping out. After a few secs, the passenger door was opened, and she saw Finnick holding out his paw. "Come on."

Sylvia took his paw and and let him help her out.

"Now, just look down and be quiet tell we get to my house." Finnick whispered in her ear.

Nodding silently, Sylvia let Finnick lead her into his house, surprisingly with no trouble at all.

Jacks' POV

Jack's phone started to ring, to ring that annoying little tune he had set for an annoying little news reporter. With a sigh, he answered it. "Ms. Steppefurd, you'd better be dying."

"Mr. Savage, I have sources saying that Wilde and Hopps have been taken hostage by the White Rose Gan-"

"I can not confirm of deny that." Jack interrupted her. "I will have to bid you good day."

He hung up on her before she could say anything else. He suspected there was someone who worked with the media that was also within the police force. That wasn't possible. His phone started to ring again. He answered with a huff.

"Steppefurd, I told you not to call unless you're in trouble!"

"Well, I'll be sure to relay that to her." Jack recognized the voice of Chief Bogo.

"Sorry Chief, what did you need?" He asked in a more... relaxed tone.

"This case is ruining the ZPD's reputation every time Hopps and Wilde escape from you. If I had them here I would strangle them. But that's beside the point. Hopps is one of my most elite officers, and Wilde isn't far behind them. I don't care what they've done, I need them back on the force. If you manage to grab them, I need any charges against them to go away. Remember you owe me one."

"Chief Bogo!" Jack spluttered. "Well... f*ck... Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Good man. Now go find my officers." Bogo hung up.

"F*cking..." Jack cursed. His phone rang for yet a third time.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Jack exclaimed furiously.

"Jack, Oooooh Jack Savage~" Skye's voice was almost poisonous. He didn't like it.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your distinguished career."

"And what, pray tell, was that?" He asked thinly.

"You put me on hold instead of hanging up. I have your entire conversation with Chief Bogo on record."

"How much money do you want?" Jack flatly asked.

"Oh, I don't want money~" She giggled.

"Then what? What do you want?" He demanded.

"I want you to go out on a date with me: At The Oak, 10:00 P.M., Saturday."

"The OAK?!" He gasped. "Do you know how expensive that place is?! How hard it is to get a reservation-"

"Contacting Zootopia News Network" Skye replied in a singsong voice.

"Fine, Fine! You've got yourself a date."

Judy's POV

As soon as they had left the higway, Judy tried to attack Valentino. That was a mistake. She was quickly knocked out.

When she came to her senses, she saw herself in a darkened room. She realized the clothes she were wearing were not her own. Gone were the civilian clothes, and in their places a sparkling green dress.

She blushed in shame at the thought of some random animal undressing and dressing her up like some doll. Judy heard a door open and looked around.

"Who's there?!" She called out.

A deep chuckle filled the room, echoing across the walls.

"Show yourself!" Judy looked around. "Coward!"

The laughing stopped.

"Judith Laverne Hopps." A silky smooth voice proclaimed. "The face of Zootopia's Police Department."

"To Judy's surprise an otter stepped out of the shadows, setting at the table with the spaghetti on it.

"Who are you?!" Judy demanded. "Where is my partner.

The otter chuckled. "I... am 'Boss Nickolay' as my lackey like to call me. Please, call me George."

"Where is my PARTNER, George?!" Judy demanded again.

"Sit, eat!" George motioned to the food and table. "We will discuss the sneaky Mr. Wilde over this lovely dinner."

Judy glared at him, before sitting at the table and starting to eat.

"Yes, eat well, you must be hungry." George smiled.

Judy's face paled when she saw George had not eaten. She quickly spit it out, but already her eyes were drooping, her body swayed, and as she blacked out she saw George's grim smile.


End file.
